


The Other Place

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>, as always.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Other Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always.

Title: The Other Place  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #131: Pride  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Other Place

~

Severus looked around. Potter was gone... Where exactly was he?

Someone cleared his throat, making Severus jump.

“Hello, Severus.”

“Lupin?” Lupin looked better than Severus had ever seen him. “Where are we?”

“I think we’re dead,” Lupin said.

“Lovely. I’m in hell.”

Lupin smiled. “Actually, I think we’re in the other place.”

“Heaven? And you’re here?” Severus snorted.

Lupin sighed. “Look, I’m not proud of how I acted when we were younger,” he said. “Can we start over?”

Lupin extended his hand. Severus hesitated before taking it. “Why do you think we’re in heaven?” he asked.

Lupin smiled. “You’re here.”

~


End file.
